


In My Arms

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets hurt, Josh takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s probably crap, but be gentle, is my first nosh fic and I’m actually dying of the fluffiness. Enjoy! 
> 
> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Josh has told Niall several times that he’s going to get hurt if he keeps jumping on stage like that. Josh can see him from his drumming platform and every time Niall does a high jump, he cringes. He’s told the Irish lad his concerns before, during, and after each and every show, but it seems to go in one ear and out the other. It’s impossible to talk to him without him telling Josh that he just worries too much.

He isn’t the most careful person in the world, for God’s sakes, he did a wall run over Harry’s head, he can do hand stands with one arm. Josh is pretty athlete himself, but he knows Niall. He doesn’t work out regularly and while that jump is all natural, a number of things could go wrong on stage. Like he losing his balance and breaking a leg or falling off the stage.

Niall had a brief relationship with the gym. He confided in Josh that he wanted to look more fit, like the rest of the guys, so Josh took him to the gym with him a couple of times. The younger lad did beef up, but Josh can hardly get him up in time to go to the gym most days, so he doesn’t bother most unless Niall asks. That is when the guy got this this ridiculous urge to buy all the equipment so he could work out any time of day he wanted. Josh has only seen him use it once or twice.

So to say that Niall is completely fit to be making such jumps on the stage with all the cords and hard surfaces would be understatement. Don’t get Josh wrong, Niall is pretty fit, but that doesn’t help when he lands wrong and has to be put in a cast for eight weeks because he broke his leg.

Tonight isn’t anything new. The boys are doing a smaller venue for a radio station in preparation for their new single set to release in the next couple of days. Josh is drumming and have been scheduled to drum for them on their next world tour also. He was glad, he had grown super close to all of the boys, Niall especially.

He was in the middle of playing Up All Night when it happened. Niall went up for one of his usual high jumps to get the fans pumped when he came down, for whatever reason, wrong and Josh could swear he heard the crunch over the music and twenty feet away. He stopped playing drums, rushing off his platform to Niall’s side, who was clutching his ankle and moaning in pain. Paul was there picking up the boy and telling the other boys something.

Josh didn’t register anything until Liam was pulling him away. “Let’s continue the concert, we have one more song, and then we all can see him, okay?”

He nodded, getting walking back to his drums in a daze. In fact, the rest of the concert went like that. The boys promised the fans that they would update them on Niall’s condition as soon as they found out what was happening. Josh didn’t waste much time on the goodbyes, as he left as quickly as he could to get off the stage and to the back where he knew Niall was being attended to.

When him and the boys finally made it back to the warm up room, Niall was lounging on the couch in what looked like a home-made splint as the doctor talked to Paul in hushed tones. Niall was shoveling some chips in his mouth when Josh went over to him to see what was happening.

“Niall! What happened?” Josh looked concerned, even though Niall looks like he was in his normal relaxed mood.

“Err, well the doc here said I’ve broken it and I need to go to the hospital to get a proper cast. Must have landed on my foot wrong.” Niall said around the crushed chips he had in his mouth.

Once Josh knew for sure he had swallowed them all, he wacked him in the back of the head. “Oi! I told you to be careful when you did that!” he said and all the boys chuckled.

********************************

It had been a week since Niall had to go to the hospital to get the cast on his leg. All the boys signed it with funny thinks. Josh signed it with a reminder that he should always listen to him. Niall had just rolled his eyes at him.

They had postponed all the gigs for the next three months, giving Niall plenty of time to heal and get full use of his leg again. He wouldn’t be doing jumps any time soon, but he could at least sit in a chair while they done interviews and gigs.

That afternoon, Josh came into Liam sitting on the edge of the couch where Niall was propped up watching the telly. Liam must have been taking care of him like his nickname suggested, daddy direction was in full work mode. He must have stayed here without sleeping much because Josh noticed the black circles under his eyes.

“Go home Liam, I got this. Get some sleep; Niall isn’t going anywhere any time soon. I’ll call you if I murder him.” Josh gave out a low chuckle, but Liam didn’t seem too amused, must have been really exhausted.

It took some coaxing, but him and Niall got Liam to go home and at least take a shower and grab a few more hours of sleep before coming back. As Liam shut the front door behind him, Josh flopped down on the chair and looked over at Niall knowingly.

“What? He said he wanted to help and what better to have a server at my beckon call? I never get hungry, endless supply of food at my disposal.”

Josh shakes his head. “Niall, you’re abusing that poor bastard. He really is worried for you, you know that. I’m worried about you. How’s the leg?” he nods to the blue cast adorning the Irishman’s broken leg.

Niall mumbles something that sounded like curse words and finally spoke up. “This blasted thing is itchy. I want to take a clothes hanger and scratch down in there but Liam wouldn’t bring me one. Would you be so—“

“No.” Josh interrupted his request. “You’re not fucking up your recovery on my watch.” He heard Niall mumble something, probably a complaint, but he didn’t care.

The boys watched several different things on the telly while Niall flicked through the channels before settling on Sherlock Holmes and requesting some ice cream, which Josh happily got for him, along with himself a bowl.

It wasn’t long before Niall started to yawn and his head bobbed forward before he jerked back away to continue to watch the movie. Josh thought it was rather cute. He smiled and throw a pillow at the sleepy blonde.

“Let’s get you to bed before you fall asleep on the couch and it’s going to be a bitch to carry you to your room while your asleep.” He stands up, walking to him, offering his hand while Niall grabs it and swings his two legs off the couch. Josh bends down so Niall can sling his arm around his shoulders while he pulls him up, and they walk slowly to Niall’s bedroom.

They managed to get to the bedroom without any major events happening and Josh brings him to the bathroom so Niall can brush his teeth and take a piss before sitting him down on the bed, while he pulled the covers down from the made up bed, obviously Liam’s doing because he can’t see Niall doing it.

Josh hands him the remote control for the telly in his room and goes to walk out before Niall is whimpering and Josh is turning on his heal to find out what’s wrong with the younger lad.

“Please stay?” he asks, and Josh smiles.

“I am, just let me get your pain meds for you to take before you fall asleep.” He said, turning back and going into the kitchen to get his meds quickly and making sure the front door was locked before heading back into the bedroom.

“Alright, back.” He sits down next to the Niall on the edge of the bed, getting out a pain pill and grabbing the glass of water on the bedside table to hand him. He waits until Niall swallows the big huge pill before taking the cup back and sliding back where he was propped up against the headboard watching an episode of Friends Niall had managed to find.

Before long, Niall manages to scoot closer to Josh, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulls the boy closer to snuggle. This causes Josh to scoot down on the bed, resting his head on an actually pillow as Niall’s head comes to rest of his chest. Josh smiles, his fingers moving up to card through Niall’s think blond hair.

Josh is never one to cuddle much, but somehow, Niall is the only one that gets him to do this. He wonders if the younger boy is asleep until he hears the soft snores coming from Niall’s direction. Taking the remote that had slid underneath the sleeping boy, Josh cut the telly off and closed his eyes.

No matter what kind of muck Niall got himself into, he always had Josh to help him through it. The other lads, especially Liam, would make sure Niall had everything he needed, but Josh was the one that was with him tonight, and for once, Josh wasn’t worried about him before he knew he was safe, right here in his arms.


End file.
